Toberil Hael
Toberil Hael (born 16 June, 16 L.C.) is a Gilnean Druid and former Second Lieutenant of the Talons of Gilneas. Hael is best known for being the grandson of Brisellea Hael, an infamous Harvest Witch, and for being the sole surviving member of the Gilnean military squad, the Talons of Gilneas. Early Life Hael was born to a well-known line of Harvest Witches in Duskhaven. His mother, Vallet hael, was born to poor farming family; however, his father, Tobius Hael, was born to a well-known family that owned a well-off tannery, the Elle's Thorn. Both his mother and his father worked at the family tannery. He and his sister, Vallor Hael, were raised by the "old ways", and they were raised in a small village outside of Duskhaven. At the age of 5, Toberil was discovered to be one of the few males in the history of the Hael family to inherit the gifts of the Druidism. The very next day he began his training with Brisellea Hael, Toberil's grandmother, despite his mother's disapproval. At the age of 11, Toberil's grandfather passed away. The tannery was passed to his father, and his grandmother disappeared the next day. Toberil also began schooling in Duskhaven and was introduced more to the Light. Hael was treated as an outcast and a traitor to the Light. And after a tough season with the crops and no help from the Hael family, his father's tannery began to fall, and his treatment began to worsen. At the age of 13, his grandmother re-entered their lives. However, she was a shell of her former self. She cried of betrayal, and she cried of famine. The village people grew restless, and the whispers of "Witch" were on the tongue of many. At the age of 14, a brutal death of a black smith, who was found buried in thorns, sent the tense town to turn on the Hael family. Tobius, a simple man, did not defend his mother as the townsmen became judge, jury, and executioner. Hael's grandmother was hung, and his family allowed to live. At the age of 16, the Hael family were no longer what they once were. Toberil and Vallor were expelled from their studies at the time of the execution, and the tannery had customers few and far between. When the next harvest came around, "Elle's thorns" came as well. They infected many of the crops and left them inedible. The Hael family were forced to run to the east to hide, but his mother had other plans for her children. Toberil was to ride to Gilneas City to join the military, and Vallor was to ride to Stormglen Village to further her studies. And with the last bit of wealth and life the Hael family had created over generations, the two Hael children left. Worgen Curse At the age of 17, Toberil integrated nicely among his peers in the military training camps near Gilneas City, and he was soon to be given his promotion to private. As the fighting to defend Gilneas City began, his fight drew to an end when a feral Worgen attacked his squad. When asked about whether or not he put up a fight before being cursed, he responded, "You know, I would like to say that I stood my ground and fought to the bitter end, but the truth is I fell only a moment after realizing what was happening." And when asked whether or not he remembers what it felt like to be feral, he answered, "I don't wish to speak of it, honestly." Druids of the Talon As the Worgen chaos began to slow, and the Forsaken threat began to rise, Gilnean civilians were being sent to Teldrassil as refugees. Toberil, now promoted to private, was sent to Teldrassil to assist and protect the civilians. As the Druids began to recruit the Harvest Witch lines into their ranks, Toberil was sent by his commanding officer to participate for Gilneas. After a year of training in Teldrassil, Toberil was selected to become a Thero'shan to a Shan'do of the Druid of the Talon. Toberil had a natural talent for the wind, and his history of the old ways allowed him to commune with nature naturally. When Porthir Stormfeather was asked about his lessons with the Worgen, Porthir responded, "It was difficult, but in a way, it was also smooth, I think. His training is very far from over. But the skies call to him, as Gilneas had called to him. The ways of the Talon are not easy for the inflicted, I think." Career Private/Lance Corporal At the age of 20, Toberil and his Shan'do made their way back to Gilneas. Toberil was one of the Teldrassil Worgen ordered to return to fight for Gilneas and replenish the soldiers lost. Porthir could not let Toberil go alone with much training to be done. It is said that Toberil had no life in camp; there was duty and there was lessons. But when there was duty, Toberil excelled. With his training as a Druid of the Talon, Toberil was part of the Gilneas intelligence and assassin when needed. Corporal At age 22, Toberil was promoted to corporal, and he began to make a name for himself among the ranks. Many around his peers began to call him the "Gilnean Talon". Although he was given the rank of Corporal, he wasn't given a section of his own. Toberil did his work alone, and he only answered to his seniors and his Shan'do. Sergeant At the age of 24, the Gilnean military had an idea for the Gilnean Talon. When more Gilnean Druids of the Talon were recruited into the Gilnean military, a squad was formed with Toberil as the lead. This squad was named the Talons of Gilneas. Toberil was promoted to Sergeant. Toberil's time consisted of duty, lessons, and training his men and women. Second Lieutenant At the age of 26, Toberil and the Talons of Gilneas were increasingly successful. The squad had proven themselves to be a great asset to the Gilnean Military, and Toberil proven to be a great leader. He was promoted to the rank of an officer, Second Lieutenant. Talons of Gilneas Rise of the Talons The Talons of Gilneas were feared among the Forsaken. They were known to be as silent as the wind, and they were immune to the toxic fumes due to their control over the wind. They assassinated scientists and leaders of the Forsaken. They prevented monstrous Forsaken plans. They even saved the Tal'doren and the Kal'dorei stationed there. They were well respected and trusted with some of the most important responsibilities. The Talons of Gilneas were even known to those outside of the battle for Gilneas, as they were requested to do missions by other territories around the Eastern Kingdoms. Fall of the Talons Four years after the creation of the Talons, the squad was on an important mission to assassinate a Dark Ranger. Usually, the squad of nine Druids did not work on the same missions for increased stealth, but this mission was dangerous and the combined strength made them stronger. When asked about how he felt about having all his men together for a missions, Toberil responded, "I.. We all felt stronger, but our strength was our weakness. We felt invincible, but it was the farthest from the truth." Reports say that the Forsaken knew that the Talons of Gilneas were coming, and they had planned for it. As the Talons of Gilneas approached the lone Dark Ranger, they soon discovered that she was not alone. The Talons were cornered by other Dark Rangers and Forsaken machines. The Talons fought and they were able to complete the mission, but three of the Talons fell in the battle. As Toberil called for their retreat, the Dark Rangers fired cursed arrows. The Talons, trained in controlling the wind, were at an advantage, but then the machines shot toxic gas into the air around the Talons. The gas covered the area quicker than they were able to clear it. The Talons were overwhelmed and weakened, and the Rangers made an easy sport out of them. Toberil, unable to be heard among his brethren, shot down to fight the Dark Rangers. But he saw the carnage, and he retreated. Fall of a Man At the age of 28, Toberil became the sole survivor of the Talons of Gilneas and everyone knew. Even though he had allies that defended him, Toberil asked to be retired of his post. Rumors of a Gilnean man with a raven tattoo on his collar bone drinking at different pubs around the Eastern Kingdoms were spread along with him. Physical Appearance and Personality Physical Attributes Toberil stands at around 5'11'', and he weighs around 175. Toberil is not built like a warrior, rather he has more of a slim, athletic build. Hael's complexion is not as tan as many of his peers in the military, as his training and work was mostly done after sunset. He has a square face, a button nose, strong jaw, and bushy brows. His hair is a light brown, and he usually sports a full, well-kept beard. His voice is low and deep, and his smile is bright and straight. Tattoos/Scars Toberil has three major scars. One scar around his left shoulder, where the the feral Worgen bit him. One scar in under his right naval region. And a series of thin lines around his right calf. Toberil only has one tattoo: a two inch, dark gray raven on his right collar bone. The tattoo is angles so that a part of a wing could be seen on his neck. Armor Toberil usually sports his uniform, which was designed by his Shan'do along with his senior officer. The uniform sports an Alliance blue died leather patterned over lightly dried leather. His shoulders consist of two golden raven heads over the blue dyed leather pads, and his helm sports a golden raven mask inside leather hood to protect his eyes. Weapons Toberil was trained in hand-to-hand combat and daggers. He usually carries three daggers. The daggers are light weight, and they are nothing special or unique. Toberil also keeps many throwing knives on his person at all times. These daggers were a design created by one of the late members of the Talons of Gilneas; they have an intricately designed handle that allows the knives to catch the Druid's wind for enhanced throws. Worgen Toberil is rarely ever seen in his Worgen form. The only reports of Worgen appearance were after the feral Worgen attack and after the death of the Talons. What is known about Toberil: he stands at 8', has a dark gray coat, and he has pale green/yellow eyes. Personality Toberil is in a current state of finding who he is outside of duty. He is known to take a joke and throw one back, and he is known to be sarcastic with good intentions. He has a habit of thinking everything through, sometimes to his detriment. He is light-hearted and quick to befriend others. He is a natural born leader who enjoys problem-solving, but he also knows when to keep his mouth shut and follow his superiors. Although he usually sports a smile and has a nonchalant demeanor, his anger is quick to show when sparked. Controversy Brisellea Hael Toberil's name and family still haunts him to this day. Although he made a name for himself away from his family's home, some still remember the whispers of the Hael family and the deaths and hardships that grew from it. Toberil is known to have defended his name's honor twice while serving. Sole Survivor Toberil was not viewed as a hero upon his return by many. Not only did he leave his men, who may or not have all died, but he was their leader. However, even though he was frowned upon, his mission was completed, and his request to retire was accepted. It is rumored that the he was either to retire on his own or be forced to. Pub Adventures The reputation of the Talons of Gilneas spread to many ears around the Eastern Kingdoms. And with the reputation, Toberil was often recognized if he was not careful. But when he wasn't careful, it could usually end with a pub fight. Rumors of his downfall and drunkenness had destroyed his reputation faster than the time it took him to build it. OOC Notes All information provided in this Wiki is public knowledge on Azeroth for those who look. = Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Druids Category:Mercenaries